Those Dear Ice Eyes
by Rozewater
Summary: Rock wants to prove he's more than just a pretty boy - that he has a brain and a heart. And it takes a girl named Nami to really make him think about it. But as simple things turn complicated...will everything end happily? -OLD/HIATUS-
1. Chances

My first fic! Yay! We all love AWL, so I hope you enjoy! Please do review!

* * *

**Those Dear Ice Eyes**

****

****

Chapter 1: Chances

People never take me seriously. I've thought about this a lot, this problem, wondering and trying to figure it out. Is it my clothes? Maybe just my attitude? And it's not my fault I think women are amazing creatures and I fall for so many of them. But for whatever reason, no one ever takes me, Rock, seriously.

Pretty annoying at times.

Most of time I ignore it. I go along with this "image" I've made for myself and go with the flow. I know I could show them if I wanted to…but that would take too much effort. Every once in awhile I'll try to break my little mold. I'll try to open up a little. But most of the time it just gets shot down. Like the time I told the new farmer guy, Jack, about how I wanted to write a book.

He was visiting the Inn, and he had come up to my room for a chat. He visited the Inn a lot back then, and I hadn't been really sure why, but he could hold a conversation so I let him. Jack was the quiet type and I always did most of the talking when we were together. So I started going into about how I dreamed of being an author. I started going on about how perhaps I could write something about clothes and fashion…but the truth was I was just playing it safe. How could I really tell someone like Jack, hard working farmer and serious minded man, that my real dream was to write a romance novel? The idea had been swimming in my head for ages, and it had been eating at me. But even as I played it safe when I told Jack about my dream…he downright smirked. That sort of smile that said, "Yeah, right. You? An author? Give me a break." I could tell he was trying to hide it, but he could have tried harder.

It goes without saying, I never confided in him again.

But for some reason, this meeting made me hungry. Hungry for a close friend. Someone who I could tell about how I could be serious when I wanted to, how I dreamed of publishing that novel, and how I so wanted to just find a lovely, understanding, pretty lady to settle down with.

That friend came in the form of Nami.

Yes, dear Nami. The young lady staying at my own family's Inn. With her beaten up traveling clothes, flaming red hair, and blue eyes that sparkled with smarts, she was probably the brainiest person in the Valley behind perhaps Carter. Why hadn't I seen it before? She lived under the same dang roof as me and she was always so calm and collected… So together and true to herself. Some saw her as a cold, distant, and rough personality, but I just saw her bluntness as the real thing. Nami didn't water down anything when you talked to her. She called it as she saw it. Pure emotion.

The idea fascinated me.

I started talking to her a lot more often. She wasn't home much (being the wanderer that she was) but when she was in her room I would visit. I can still remember the first visit in which she really captured me. A windy Spring night, light sprinkle distorting the view though the glass windows. It was deep and dark by then, and the streetlight's glow webbed and warped on the wet panes. But it all started with a soft knock on the door to her rented room upstairs. Her room across from mine.

"Hello? Can I come in?," I called, tapping on that old wood that loved to echo. "Nami? It's me, Rock." After a few silent moments, the way creaked open slowly, a mess of red and blue filling the little gap that came to. Ruby of her hair, ice of her eyes, she peeked at me though the crack in the doorway. All I could see was that colorful sliver on her pale face.

"You," she said with an absentminded nod, that sliver shifting up and down on the other side. Her voice was hoarse but consistent, rough but steady like a well loved rucksack. "For a sec I thought you were him again." The creak of the ancient door opening drowned out what sounded like a sigh. Nami came into full view as she gave me access. She was dressed as usual. Casual. Plain white tee under a plaid overshirt, left unbuttoned. Her shorts were old and worn with many stains. Her black toed, Converse sneakers looked to be once white, but where now a dulled grey and brown from dirt roads. As I nodded in acknowledgement at the red head, I saw that her eyes were as tired looking as her clothes. She gave no gesture back. She simply stared at me briefly. As I walked in, she backed off, turning to go back to her desk on the other side of the room. She let me let myself in. I gave a cheeky smile at her unhostess-ness, but she had already busied herself back at her waiting chair.

Nami didn't really seem to care about being "proper".

As I closed the door behind myself with a thump and a click, the girl was already sitting again. The back of her light blue patterned overshirt was turned to me as she scribbled on a sheet of paper with an old fountain pen. I was at first a bit taken back at her lack of interest. But in the end it just made me smile all the larger. She surprised me and amused me in an unusual way.

"So who did you think I was? When I first knocked?" I asked, smiling at the back of her thin frame, hoping that she'd turn around. I crossed my arms across my chest loosely. "All I know is that you didn't sound very excited!"

A few more rapid scribbles, flaming head still bent over assignment. That sound like nervous fingernails tapping impatiently on a windowsill. My smile turned empty, and slowly faded away altogether. Soon my expression was a blank as the silence. The near silence at least. She was still scribbling and the rain was still pattering. It was an awkward moment; me waiting for her to turn back around and her still writing. But soon she seemed to finish whatever sentence she was on or perhaps just decided she could ignore me no longer. Nami set her pen down, raised her arms above her head, and stretched. A quick jerk of her arms and a twirl of her wrists seemed to be enough, and she shifted around in her chair. "My notebook's almost out of paper…" she muttered to the room. She draped on arm over the back of the seat. Cocking her head to the side slightly, she seemed to examine me. Her eyes ran me over, head to toe, in a slow and calculating way. With ice eyes squinted, in the end I guess I passed the "test"…whatever it was.

"I thought you were Jack at first," Nami said slowly, each word seeming to leave her tongue with care. A crease of a frown grew on her mouth at the mention of his name. "He's practically a stalker nowadays. Always hovering over…always gift in hand…always wanting to talk…" The same sigh I thought I heard when Nami opened the door sounded. A wisp of a sigh, floating off her chapped lips as she ran slim fingers though her hair. "He knows what items I like. I'll give him that. But he doesn't know what I _like_…" She stressed the last "like" while thumping her chest with her thumb. Thumping it over the place where her heart was.

"What do you like then?" I asked with a smirk. "What's a tough chick like you want in a 'true man'…?" I gave a toothy grin while pretending to flex.

A lot of girls would glare at me after a comment like that. But Nami just smirked right back. "One that has a light behind their eyes," she replied smoothly.

"Meaning?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out…" she challenged, ruby hair glowing in the dim light of the room. She rose from her chair, quickly and fluidly, and sauntered over to me. Before I knew it, she was inches from my face. The smell of wet grass and peppermint suddenly filled my nose as she whispered calmly, "That is…if you even can…" She raised an eyebrow mockingly, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

My brain, for whatever reason, shut down for a second at these words. Everything seemed to click to a stop, time turning to a consistency like my mother's pudding. Suddenly she filled everything. Nami was all there was. She was there, so very close, filling my eyes with her presence, and her and her words made my head spin. My head throb. It suddenly hit me then.

She was simply more. More what, I couldn't say. But she was. She just was. Nami had a vibe I couldn't explain, a special something that I hadn't met in another person before.

I was desperately searching for words, some clever comeback. Franticly snatching at whatever flew though my mind. I was babbling slightly, fragments just spewing out. "I, uh…of course…what you think I'd…no… I know what you mean!" I near shouted at the end, some energy peaking, rising up in me. I felt on the defensive. I felt stupid in that moment, to put it bluntly.

"What do I mean then? Enlighten me…" she chuckled, still oh so oddly close. I could tell this was all just amusement to her. It hurt a bit. Feeling like just a show.

But I just shook my head, once again without words. I at first was blushing with awkwardness, but soon started to laugh aloud. At myself. "A guy with a brain? A guy that's happy? I got no real clue…" I smiled weakly at her, rubbing the back of my head with embarrassment.

"Well…tell me when you got that." Nami finished with a little flash of a grin. A puny thing that barely lived before it quietly died where it was born. "Tell me when you've figured me out." She began to push me gently to the door, my feet going along without resistance. I was still oddly dizzy. Before I knew it, I was in the hallway once again. The hallway with its wood that loved to echo. With the windows with the rain that warped the light on the panes. That hallway that seemed to look so lonely now compared with staying in the red head's presence.

With one last flick of the wrist, Nami pushed me all the way though the doorway. After stumbling a few steps, I flung myself back around to face her. Words suddenly filled my head, my little trance broken and my mouth now full of things needed to be said. Desperate words. Asking to stay just a bit longer. That I wasn't talking with her yet. I wasn't done.

"Nami! Wait…I have to go so soon? I just got here! But I wan-…"

But she didn't want any of it. Raising a hand to silence my babbling, she shook her head slowly side to side. "You save all that for some other time, alright? I got to go to bed now." She rose her head to look at me, her eyes grabbing mine with surprising intensity and force. Eyes of ice. Ice that sparkled. Sparkled with those smarts of hers. "I'll talk to you later, Rock." She closed the door to her room slowly, and for a brief while I could still see that little sliver of her. Her ruby hair beaming though. But soon even that disappeared, and I heard the familiar thump and click of the door closing and being locked for the night.

With a weak smile I shook my own head, wondering what the hell had just happened. But the pattering of rain on the rooftop was poor company, and I soon retired to my own room as well. But as I lay in bed that night, the Spring rain still falling and singing away, I was thinking many things. Many thoughts flew though my mind…but one concept stood out. What had happened to me when Nami had been so close? What was that feeling, that vibe I had felt? And how could I get her to stop underestimating me? I was suddenly determined to figure out what that feeling was. And to prove her wrong. I needed someone to know. To know that I was more that what people thought I was. …And some odd little part of me wanted to feel that vibe of hers, when she stood so close, again.

I think it was then Nami captured my imagination.


	2. Talks Over Drinks

I'm slowly discovering I'm one of those oh-so-annoying, "late updater" types. Do forgive me, all! And tons of hugs to all of my great reviewers! Loads of thanks to Momo-chan12, RedSkyes, and rikkaigakucrazygurl!

* * *

Of Talks Over Drinks

I guess I should consider myself lucky. I already knew what Nami didn't like, so I could avoid those things while in my chase of her. I wouldn't follow in old Jack's footsteps and just get her annoyed with me. It was a very helpful tool. Sometimes I wondered if she had sneaked in those facts on purpose. They sure were handy. But then I just told myself it was wishful thinking.

"No following her around while she's wandering…"I muttered to myself under my breath. "No showering her with gifts… No always trying to talk… No stalking…" I whispered this last part with a smile as I wandered down Main Street, passing the Blue Bar. It was early Summer now, and the scenery showed it. The grass of the countryside was golden but still managed to be beautiful while dead. The dirt of the road puffed extra easily from being so parched, and I absentmindedly remembered I would have to clean my shoes because of this when I got home. "Mom wouldn't like me messing up her rugs again…" I thought aloud with a sigh.

After a few more steps, I had reached the front of the Inn. The awning gave me shade from the sting of the blazing noon sun, and for that I was grateful. I reached for the door handle, still muttering about how annoying it was to clean my shoes so much…when the door opened for me. My fingertips were inches away from the brass bulb before the swung itself away, and my eyes darted up to see the reason. And I smiled.

Red. Ruby red. And the cool, calming blue just below. Looking right back at me. And a mouth with a flicker of a smile of its own. "Hello, Rock," Nami said softly. She took her hand back from the handle, the door hanging ajar, open between us. "Out enjoying the weather?" This was a joke, for in the heat of the day it was as hot as hell. Actually, I take that back. Hell probably had less sunburns. "Or did you just realize that getting heat stroke isn't a very good pastime?"

"Aren't we in a humorous mood today," I shot back. "And I wouldn't tease if I were you. Aren't you headed outside yourself?"

"Actually, I'm headed for the Bar," she clarified. "They have air conditioning. Unlike he-…" She stopped halfway though her sentence, realizing she was complaining about the Inn to the son of its owners. "It's not that I don't like it here!" she quickly muttered in an attempt to cover up here own act. "I…I…enjoy staying! But…you know…" I gave her a large smile which stopped her stammering.

"I know what you mean. I just got back from the Villa, and their AC can't be beat. Mom sent me to go deliver a couple of ingredients for some soup to Sebastian. Gawd…" I exclaimed, "that place is gorgeous! Imagine living in a palace like that…"

Nami raised an eyebrow at my comments.

"I have to go there often," I explained. "Mom and Sabby are 'cooking buddies'. And I made that one up myself, just so you know," I added with an exaggeratedly proud smile.

"Aren't you talented," she sighed exasperatedly.

"So…are you still going to the Blue Bar?" I questioned.

"Why?"

"…'Cause can I come?"

"Why?" Nami asked again.

"Because there's nothing better to do." I shrugged. "And why wouldn't you want me to come along?" I smirked. "Most girls would be all over it! The real question you should be asking is why not!" I laughed.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice? You're just gonna come along no matter what I say, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then…let's get this over with," she concluded, and took off back down the road, back in the direction I just came. I hurried after her, falling in step.

"You can't get rid of me by walking fast!" I chuckled. "You'll have to beat me off with a stick!"

Nami impatiently blew some hair out of her eyes. "Why do you want to hang out with me anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked mischievously. I gave an evil laugh while rubbing my hands together. "Muwahahaha! You think we're just going to the Bar, but when you're not looking…!"

"What? You'll drown me in your bad acting?" She gave another sly smile while the dust puffed from under her dirty converses.

"If you wish, my lady," I said with a dramatic English accent. And by then we were at the door to the Bar. Its white paint was flaking slightly and the old handle well used, well loved. But that didn't matter. The Blue Bar was the meeting place, the social hub of the Valley. "After you, my dear," I said with a wink, as I opened the door for her. She gave another sigh (and was that a little smile I saw as well?) and walked on though.

"Hello, Nami! And…Rock? Good to see you! What are you two up to?" Muffy, the beautiful blonde barmaid, greeted us from behind the wooden counter. Muffy was a pleasant, slightly ditzy soul that was the only staff member other than the founder, Griffin. She was wearing her signature short bottomed, low topped, little red dress. Her bright green eyes gleamed but seemed slightly confused. "Is there a reason you two are together today?"

Nami blushed, mouth firmly shut. I said, for both of us, "We're just a couple of bored suckers on a hot summer day. And you, my dear, are in a building with heavenly air conditioning. I'll take a Blue Punch, Muffy."

"I don't blame you," the young stunner replied. "But I'm afraid it hasn't clicked on yet all day… Either way, I'll get that drink for you."

I sat at the counter, thumping my elbows down. I turned and realized Nami was just standing stock still where Muffy's question had hit her. "Nami…" I asked gently, "Are you gonna sit down…?" I motioned to the empty stool next to me.

With a quick nod, the red head sat. She looked to be so suddenly drained; she was almost melting into the chair. She sat silent for a few moments, while Muffy was busy grabbing me a glass. Soon the barmaid was handing me my drink, and I took a deep gulp. Meanwhile, after a couple long breaths, Nami gave her order. Her eyes darting to Muffy from her slouched position, she said, "Give me a Stone Oil. That's all I need."

I nearly blew the punch out of my nose. "Stone Oil?!" I shouted. "That stuff's some of the hardest crap they serve!!"

My wide eyed expression must have been pretty funny, because Nami gave a smile with a cocky glint in her eye. "Oh. That's nothing. That's the usual."

And apparently this was true, for Muffy grabbed a pre-made mixture from a cooler without hesitation and handed it over. "Griffin's in town today, getting supplies. But since you always come in about this time, I had him make one ahead of time for you." Muffy beamed, obviously proud of her great customer service.

"Thank you, Muffy…" Nami whispered with a small, appreciative nod. She picked up the glass, water droplets raining off the sides. Bringing it to her lips, she drowned nearly half of it. I sat shocked.

Muffy giggled. "Rock, you're priceless, you know that? You act like this is unusual!"

Nami smirked though her drink.

"Not my fault!" I defended. "I just didn't expect a pretty thing like this to drink like a sailor!"

Muffy gave another laugh as she grabbed a random dirty glass, rubbing it with a small, white towel. Nami put her Stone Oil down with a thump, blushing. "Whatever…" she muttered.

"You're supposed to say thank you! He called you pretty!" Muffy giggled with a sweet smile. But a hard stare from a pair of icy eyes shut that act right down. I have to admit, I've never seen happiness fall from a face to fast. A smile to a worried frown in under two seconds. Quite the talent. This time it was Muffy's turn to mumble, "Whatever…sorry…never mind…" and the blonde went back to her glass with her head hanging. Embarrassed and as red-faced as her dress.

I know it was somewhat mean. …But damn it, it was funny. I smirked into my glass, trying to occupy my mouth with my drink before the expression grew. I took the last couple of sips that were left. Setting the finished refreshment down, I turned to see how Nami was doing. She had already drained the cup. Somehow I was not surprised.

"You done now?" she asked impatiently. She rose without waiting for an answer and starting digging in a pocket on her sky blue vest. "Got some gold in here somewhere… I think…" she muttered angrily, shoving her hand roughly around.

"No, no, girl!" I laughed. "Let me handle this one. I'm man enough for one measly tab." I grabbed 450g from my jean pocket and dropped it into Muffy's open, waiting hand. The tab and a tip.

"You got yourself a gentlemen here, Nami," the red dressed girl chirped happily, taking out a purse from under the counter and stuffing the money in there. "Feel free to pay for my drink if you ever want to, hun." She gave a wink. The girl was a flirt, but a harmless one.

Nami remained silent, eyes observing Muffy in a calculating manner, hand still half way in pocket. She eventually took it out and turned to the door. "Time to go."

"Wait!" I called rushing over. I put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back for a moment. "Let me walk you home!" I gave the sincerest smile I could while trying to hold in my nerves for what I was about to ask. "And…you know… Would you…like to maybe do this again tomorrow? Or if tomorrow doesn't work good its up to you… You know… Whatever's best…" _Me? Rock? Blushing? Getting nervous around a girl? Unheard of! Snap out of it, idiot!_

Nami, as always, could sense every ounce of my discomfort. It showed on her lips as she gave a tasteful smirk. If such a thing is possible. But I swear, with this girl, it is. "You desperate or just that bored?"

"Both! You know me!" Although my face was smiling, my hand was subconsciously tightening on her. Afraid in some way that she would disappear, turn into thin air before the all important answer could be spoken. With my thumb, I could feel her prominent collar bone though the thin shirt she wore. It surprised me how boney she was. Perhaps she was sick with something?

"Fine," she conceded. "I can walk without an escort… But same time tomorrow." She continued walking, leaving my grasp. As my hand slipped off of her, a felt my fingers faintly brush her bare neck. Her skin was incredibly, surprisingly…soft. I felt an odd, fleeting sensation in the pit of my stomach. But it was gone before I could think of what it was. She opened the creaky door, and I was blinded by the searing light outside. Without a single backward glance, Nami stepped out and disappeared into the light. A slam sounded and she was gone.

I simply gave a sigh. She seemed to come and go so fast. So impossible to hold on to. But all in all, the chase was still fun.

"Rock and Nami. Loverboy and girl without love. Have to admit, I never saw that one coming …" Muffy mused as she put now clean glasses away on the sturdy wooden shelves.

The AC clicked on. The cool air hissed out into the near empty room.


	3. Technicolor

**Stormy Says:** A somewhat long AN. Please forgive me, but I think it's important. :)

A few months ago, I deleted all the long fics that I had on my account. School and sports were taking over my life, and I had way too many projects just hanging about, never going to get done. It hurt. But I didn't want to give any readers false hope that I'd ever be a regular updater. So they all went bye-bye…except Ice Eyes. It was the first fic I had ever written and it hurt too much to day goodbye to. Even though I hadn't updated in months, I always thought I'd go back and finish. Eventually. I didn't know when, but I had to get Rock's story to the world someday! So some time passed…and some more…and soon it had been over a year. But I was still getting a trickle of reviews, and each one I took to heart. You all had such kind words, and I felt horrible for not giving you guys the story you deserved. I couldn't put it off any longer! I had to continue and stop waiting for the "perfect moment". And chappie three was born!

So because of that, I dedicate this chapter to SocialMoth, Feralkit, and a-grass-fairies-life. I present: Technicolor.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Technicolor**

"Gold. Burgundy. Burnt orange. Crimson."

Was it just me, or had my life revolved around colors lately?

"Don't forget, there still is a little green left, Rock. Poor thing tries so hard to stay alive and you don't even notice!"

Lumina giggled daintily, using both of her small hands to cover her grin. I smiled back, enjoying my comfortable seat on a day like today. Summer was ending. That meant hot days yet cool evenings. And sitting on the warm tile of the Villa's fountain was like a personal heater, which was nice as the sun began to go down. One leg was folded under me, the other on the ground for support, as I gave a soft "punch" to Lumi's upper arm.

"Would you like me to go apologize to the poor, poor leaves?" She squealed with laughter as I rose to my feet. I put one hand on my hip and the other pointed to the heavens. "No leaf shall bare my scorn! I will remedy the problem immediately!" I had broken into my cheesy English accent about half way though the announcement, but the girl before me was in such a fit, I doubt she noticed. Grasping at her sides, her ruckus only echoed louder in the courtyard as I walked over to the tree we had been counting colors on. With a wink over my shoulder back at her, I reached upward. Plucking a browning, but still somewhat green leaf from a lower branch, I began to recite my woes. "Oh leaf… Forgive me! You try to hard in vain to stay fresh and lively, yet I ignore your plight! You are as green as the grass in springtime! You-"

I continued along until I was worried about Lumina possibly suffocating. After that I sat down again, joining in on her contagious mood. I laughed, "Are we done naming leaf colors then?"

"Oh yes! Because apparently you can't even get _that_ right!" Her teasing was light and cheerful in the slowly cooling air. Her eyes bore into mine as her expression was a flame of joy. The way she smiled and stared so intently at me, it was like she was trying to eat me up though visual osmosis.

A pretty face with a sweeter smile. But, so young… She was only fifteen, and I was eighteen. Why, it was legally a crime! She called it an "annoying issue". But alas…it _did_ make a convenient bumper…

Especially when Lumi got that odd look in her eye. Like now.

Her movements got all shifty and cat-like as she wormed her way over to be. Giving a sad attempt at disguise, Lumina scooted over along the tile while giving a forced, beat-too-late laugh. In this new proximity, our upper arms were touching.

I chuckled to myself at her antics.

"Lumi…" I started, but instantly regretted it. Her amber eyes lit up at the use of my little nickname for her, and I felt my stomach tighten. I'd really have to remember not to get in the habit of calling her that in the future. "Umm, _Lumina_… You _do_ know that I have power over you now, right?" Time to bring up the whole "I'm eighteen and now a legal adult" thing. I had told myself my delivery would be classy and mature…but a wicked smirk slipped on to my lips all the same.

Being put off at my change in demeanor, she eyed me hesitantly. "What are you going on about?" she balked. An impish smile came about her as she tugged on a lock of my hair. "You're no different then you were two seconds ago!"

Shaking my head, I untangled her grip from my hair with a free hand. I thought nothing of the action. So as her cheeks instantly alighted in flame, I had to blink a few times before cluing in. My first reaction was to drop her fingers immediately, but a rush of inspiration hit me. I could use this moment to get my point across all the better. "Lumi," I began again, deciding that backtracking my accidental use of the nickname again would just waste time, "I think we need to talk." I held up her hand to her own blushing cheek, and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes immediately widened. The young girl's blush deepened, and I couldn't help but think, _Duh, chicky. You think I haven't noticed things by now? _I'm_ the one with more experience here._

Lumina began to stammer. "I…wha-…you…" Her puppy-dog eyes bounced between me and her floating hand. The more she babbled the wider my smile grew, and soon the red in her cheeks turned to something else. "Shut up!" she wailed, ripping her wrist from my hold. She got feisty, and attempted to push me roughly off the fountain. I grabbed my arm from her impact. But all the same… I couldn't help but laugh as I fell to the dirt below.

It didn't help matters.

"Oh, be quiet!" she howled, coming to her own feet and looming over me. I have to admit, seeing her small frame suddenly look so tall, her body blocking out my view of the sun, my smile died a bit. "You little bas-"

"Miss Lumina!" came the call. And that was how my life was spared, for just then out came Sebastian.

A twisted my head around to see. Sebastian walked towards me, albeit upside down because I was on my back. He had something in his hands; it looked like the bottom of a large jug. "Umm…sir? If you do not mind me asking, why are you on the ground?" He frowned. Ha… It looked like a happy face from my position, though. "I am sure your mother would not be happy to find your shirt soiled."

I chucked and flipped back over. "Sorry 'bout that," I apologized, brushing the dirt off my back. Rising to my feet, I said cheerily, "You know I'm nothing but a big kid at heart!"

It was just then that Lumina grumpily whispered something behind me. I couldn't really tell, but the tone seemed to along the lines of _I wish you would drop dead and roast in the deepest pits of hell_.

Ignoring her, I took the jar from the butler's hands. I knew it was for me; it was what I had come for in the first place – before getting distracted by leaves. "Thanks for the ingredients, Sabby. Mom will have a heart attack when she opens this up!"

Immediately at the mention of my mother, Sebastian's face became happily animated. "Oh! Yes! Just remember though, sir," he removed the jar's lid and briefly pointed to a bright green vegetable on top, "to be sure to cook this one all the way though. Turns out horrible otherwise, unless you do a bit of soaking before hand. That would change the underlying flavor a smidgen though, and-"

"THANK you, Sebastian," I chuckled nervously while taking back the lid. As I placed it carelessly on top with a slight _ding_, the older man's face looked like he just ate something bitter.

"You will be careful with that, won't you? Sir?" He eyed the delicate piece uneasily. It suddenly occurred to be that Sabby would be the type to store vegetables in a highly valuable, antique jar. Just because his mistress was rich enough that he could. Damn, the guy worshiped food…

"Sure, sure…" I was in a hurry to get off, but I fixed the lid just so he'd stop looking so constipated. I'm not sure why I bothered. He never trusted me anyway. Jeez, you break a Ming vase in a guy's house once in your life and…

A loud slam echoed around the courtyard. Looking up from the jar and past the man in front of me, I saw the doors to the mansion shudder. Apparently Lumi was still severely pissed at me, because she had banged that door shut pretty dang hard. I bit the inside of my cheek in worry. Not only had I not gotten to say goodbye, I hadn't really gotten around to us having "The Talk". Which was a lot like the version of "The Talk" parents had with their kids, except without the sex/love crap and instead about how we _shouldn't_ ever think about that. In any form. Because she was only fifteen, even if we had been buddies for forever. Why hadn't I just spat it out?

…Damn.

"…Sir?"

While I had been staring after the door, the jar had started slipping from my hand. I unceremoniously tucked it under my elbow, and I think Sabby just might have pissed his pants. At first I didn't say anything – although a twitching Sebastian looked like it was taking all his self control to not snatch the jar from my arms. But I had more important things on my mind. Too bad I couldn't do anything about them right now. The best I could do was give a sigh and say, "Tell Lumi that she's a really great gal, kay?"

This seemed to take the man by surprise, momentarily making him stop obsessing over his sweetheart container. Man, just because you don't trust me as far as you could throw me doesn't mean I don't _think_ about others.

Gawd, I hated reputations.

And with that, I didn't really care to hear a response. Turning on my heel, I was off past the gurgling fountain and out the iron gates. I wanted to get home. I suddenly felt tired as I trudged down the steep slope that lead to the rest of the village. Why the hell was the Villa all the way up on this bloody hill, anyway?!

When the ground leveled off, I turned the corner swiftly. The jar slipped a bit from the crook of my elbow, but I held it steady with my free hand. Still grumbling under my breath, I passed Wally and Chris' house, the well, the Blue Bar…

"Hello there, me boy! Would I be able to interest you in the finest wares this side of the Moon Mountain Range?"

I turned to my right, stopping flat in my tracks. And there stood Van. Waiting behind his stand he'd propped up for displaying his wears, his sides still visible around the edges of the counter. Gawd, every time I saw the man, he seemed to be a little fatter. I could probably lay down on my side and still hide behind him standing _up_! But hey… I did have a little pocket change. The gold from cleaning Inn rugs last week was jingling in my pockets. I stepped up to the plate, and got ready for some heavy bargaining. Van never let go of his stuff lightly with me – he knew that I would attempt to save every bit of cash I could. "What's for sale today, my man?" I asked while temporarily placing the jar on his stand. My eyes ran over bottles of medicine, toys made in the city, and even a couple of fruits that looked like they were from Jack's farm. And just when I was about to by myself a little picker-upper of a drink… I saw it.

_A quick jerk of her arms and a twirl of her wrists seemed to be enough, and she shifted around in her chair. "My notebook's almost out of paper…" she muttered to the room…_

There, at the back edge of the table, sat a leather bound journal, white paper sitting crisp as fresh snow. I didn't even bother asking for the price for once in my life.

I whipped out my wallet.


	4. Absolutes

**Stormy Says:** Hey, everyone! Ice Eyes is back and with another update~

You might have noticed last chappie that this story's rating has been upped from K+ to T. I decided to make this change after creating some outlines for the a couple future chapters, where things get a little more "personal". Now-now, I don't mean to imply anything hot and heavy (sorry if that's what you had in mind!), but I do mean that it is very possible that there will be references to some more mature subject matter…and some potential face sucking. Haha… Either way, here we go. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter – it _still_ doesn't flow _quite_ like I wanted it to – but I figured it'd be rude to hold out on you all any longer.

So yet another installment in a Radiant Rainstorm production: Absolutes.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Absolutes**

~~~.. ~~~**  
**

"Haha…trying to fool me, boy? You know I'm not _that_ easily put off guard." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Van point one sausage-like, dimpled finger in my direction. "Everyone else in this little dump of a town will take my prices without question. You're the only person I've ever had a problem duping in this Valley besides that _Jack_ kid. And you've been here much longer." His beady black eyes twinkled. "…I know your style."

I couldn't help but sigh as my hand dipped into the pocket of my wallet. Van sure was a paranoid little freak. Just because I wasn't bartering today didn't mean I had a thrilling scheme in mind. "I don't have a 'style', Van," I muttered, fishing out about three hundred gold in the process. "I just tell you like it is: that your prices suck." I could sense the fat old man trembling in anger, but to tell the truth I really didn't give a damn. He could get as pissed as he wanted to. I needed that book; I was buying it one way or another. With a soft clink I let the coins fall to the wooden counter, and with a finger sorted out the various denominations. Yep – three hundred gold. "I'll be taking the journal," I announced, and automatically reached across the table for it. But just as my fingers were brushing the jet black spine, a huge lump 'o flesh snatched it away.

Van smiled evilly as he slowly waved the journal back and forth in front of my eyes. "You want this?" he questioned, his eyes staring me down except for the occasional look at my vulnerable gold. "You want this…it's going to be a little _itty_ bitty bit more than what you have offered up so far…"

And did he just…giggle? If you want to give a squeaky, unholy sound like that a name.

"It's obviously worth only that!" I argued, snatching in vain at my prize. Van took a step back so I'd have to all but vault the counter to get a grab. The bastard giggle-laughed-snorted again, his double chins waving and dancing. Oh Goddess, gross… "What the hell are you playing at? What you _want_ me to pay?!" I grimaced a moment too late. That was a sentence I should have never muttered.

He had me hooked. And the damn man knew it. His smile widened as he placed the book back on the counter, and put a massive hand on either side of the surface. He leaned forward, causing the structure to groan and squeal like a dying gasp. "It's that look in your eyes, boy." His chubby face was inches from mine. His dark hair was slicked back with some sort of oil that caused it to shine, and his breath smelt faintly of alcohol and my mom's soup. I hated how he always stayed at our Inn the night before selling… "I can see you want that little journal bad. And if you really need it – like I know you do – you're going to give me nine hundred gold for it."

I wasn't really listening to his response anymore. The shock of his price had barely registered in my brain before it happened: in one movement I snatched the journal out from under him and turned tail.

Van had to blink his rodent-like eyes for a second before screeching like a banshee. "Come back here, you rat! You thief! You son-of-a…!" I turned around just in time to see him lumbering after me, but his "run" was so pathetic that I could have out distanced him speed walking. With a laugh I continued down the dirt road, flinging out dirt in my wake, and ducked behind the Inn. I tiptoed my way around to the back side of the building. By the time Van was still yelling and crawling past Vesta's Farm, I was back around to the front of the building and half way in the entryway. Taking one last look at his fat backside getting further and further away, I gave a victorious chuckle and headed indoors.

Now, back to business.

The inside of the Inn was much dimmer than the glaring sun outdoors. It caused my vision to morph and darken, sunspots flitting though every so often. My eyes were still adjusting as I walked into the kitchen, headed over to the sink. I placed my new possession to the right of me as I grabbed a glass and ran the tap. Giving a sigh, it was nice to let the cool water spill over the edges before turning the flow off. My sip was slow and deep. Ah… Satisfying. Looking out the window, taking a good look at Van's still empty stall, I couldn't help but let out a very content chuckle. It would most likely be awhile before Van finally got some sense, realized I wasn't just playing hide and go seek out on the road, and came back. But hey. He could take as _long_ as he needed. I smiled and took another swig while eying the sleek journal beside me. I was in no rush. I had what I needed.

"Bastard had it comin' to him…" I mumbled to the room, nodding absentmindedly to myself.

"…Please don't tell me you _seriously_ just did what I _think_ you did…"

At the sudden voice, however quiet it was, my eyes widened and I gave an involuntary gasp. Which, note, is something I wouldn't recommend doing while drinking. Thus I began choking, sputtering like an idiot, and artificially drowning by my own hand thanks to the stupid drink. Flinging myself around, I prayed to the Goddess that the voice didn't belong to who I thought it did.

But apparently the Goddess didn't favor me much today, because I was met with a pair of pale pink lips smirking in the shadows.

"It's illegal to steal, you know…" Nami continued softly, in a chair quite comfortably at the long dining table behind me. The thing was made for big events when the Inn would be seating twelve, so her small frame looked even tinier with all the empty, vacant space. "It's not nice," she tacked on rather pointlessly at the end, lowering her head closer to the tabletop. I heard a slurping noise, and I realized she had a bowl of soup in front of her which she was drinking from.

Lucky for me, I was steadily recovering from my close encounter with death. "Do you usually eat in the kitchen with all the lights off?" I teased, swiping my mouth off on the back of my wrist. It _was_ pitch black in this room except for the small amount of sun though the window. "And besides. I didn't steal. My gold is still out on that table. Last I checked, most thieves don't leave reimbursement." I crossed my arms over my chest. "…How did you see, anyway?"

It was hard to make out the sight of her in the faint light. Her head was still bowed over her bowl, so all I could really make out was her mop of fiery hair. It was always her most noticeable feature – perhaps second to her eyes – but it was the _only_ feature I could see now. A silent moment passed. A bit of more slurping. I slowly began to remember that Nami loved to take her time when replying to things. It was a trait I had sort of forgotten after not talking to her for so long.

Last time we had talked face to face had been at the Blue Bar. Hey, I had tried to keep contact though. My offer for us to meet again the next day?

I had waited, alone, on that damn bar stool for an hour before cluing in she wasn't gonna show.

_Oh yeah_, I remembered coolly. I was supposed to be sorta pissed at her for that, I suppose. Why did I always forget stuff like that when I was actually _with_ the girl?

"I saw though that. Duh. How else, smart one?" A small clink sounded as her spoon fell back to its soupy home. I realized with her now free hand she was pointing to the window directly behind me. I rolled my eyes. But I didn't have much to say back. It actually took me a moment to snap back from my memories and remember I had asked her a question in the first place.

"And anyway…" she continued, going back once more to grab her utensil, "I still can't believe you made the guy actually _chase_ you. Seems kind of _cruel_ with the condition for running _he's_ in…"

"I didn't _make_ him run! What you think I have, superpowers?" I was torn between the urge to stick my tongue out or just laugh at it all. But it shouldn't come as much of a surprise that I went with both. "Loser," I chuckled while flashing the childish act at her. "I was going to be nice, give you a present, and everything! Too bad you're such a meanie-face…" I couldn't help but smile as she took the time to look up, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Her icy eyes followed me as I scooped up the book beside me, walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair across from her. Putting it down on the surface and pushing it over to her didn't really seem to help the situation. Nami watched the item like a hawk, flinching slightly like it was a bomb or something.

"I swear, its fine! I didn't booby-trap it or anything. It's just a journal." A laughed a bit before sobering up. Strangely enough, I got a bit warmer around my neck when I continued. "It's… Well… I thought you'd like it. I…remember you saying that you needed more paper for your notebook you have upstairs. Since I've never heard of notebook refills, I thought getting you a brand new one would be the best solution." I chuckled and traced the lines in the wood a bit with my finger. I still couldn't really see her face since it was once again bent over her soup, drinking. Damn…why was it so freakin' dark in here?! "…Nami?"

She slowly peeked up from under her bangs, observing me soundlessly with rather cat-like eyes. Another moment passed. A "thank you", a "whatever", a "what the hell are you pulling?!" I anxiously waited for. But I got none of those.

"…You remember stuff I say?"

The weirdness of the question made me pause. But it wasn't long until I was laughing in relief. At least she didn't think I was a stalker or something for getting her a gift. "Of course I remember what you said!" I chucked, shaking my head at her. "You usually don't have a conversation just to forget about it in a few days, right? What you think I have, short term memory loss or something?" Boy, she was a strange one. "Haha… And I thought Lumi was weird…"

Nami had once again ducked back into her soup, slurping away, but now her shoulders were hunched high by her neck. She seemed a bit embarrassed by my laughing. But at my mention of my childhood friend, she seemed to perk up a bit. "...'Lumi'?" the redhead questioned, giving me a puzzled glance.

"You'd know her as Lumina. Or 'snobby rich girl that lives up in the big house on the hill'." I grinned widely. "We've been friends since diapers. Or, rather, her in diapers and me in Pull-Ups. Since I'm a decent bit older than her. Three years, ya know."

Another dull moment inflated between us, but I tried not to let it bother me too much. It was one of those things that I'd just have to get used to – Nami was terrible at holding the other half of a conversation. It kinda charmed me in a weird way. I wondered if she knew how much easier things would be if she didn't always _think_ so damn hard over everything. Ha, Goddess knows that I was well experienced in the field of not thinking before speaking! While I began to chuckle to myself, I noticed…she was chuckling too. It right away made me stop in shock, because I had never really heard her do such a thing before. The sound reminded me of a mountain river bubbling, steadily flowing between all those smooth stones...but then I decided I was just being too damn poetic about it all. Especially when she looked me in the eye, in a rather haughty way that made me think she wasn't necessarily laughing _with_ me. It was then that her low tone mumbled out once more. "…Do you know how old _I_ am, Rock?"

I…paused.

Raising an eyebrow, I realized that…I _didn't_ really know how old Nami was. The question never really came to mind before, and I'd obviously never had a reason to _ask_ her. After all, wasn't it supposedly rude or something to ask a woman what her age was? I was pretty sure that Mom had told me something along those lines. In the near dark I attempted to make out what I could of her. The redhead's trademark hair seemed healthy enough, although not really as glossy as, say, Celia's. And her skin was pretty pale and not very discolored, although, when I squinted, I could see a couple lines clustering around the corners of her artic eyes. All in all, I was having trouble guessing. Maybe it was me just being silly, but she'd always had a rather "timeless" air about her. As if the world could all be ending, and she'd still be walking alone towards that endless horizon. Gah, there went me with the poetic imagery like that. Strange… I rarely talked about a person that way. Maybe some of Nami's smarts were rubbing off on me or something. Running a hand though my hair, I called out a couple numbers. "Twenty? Twenty-one? You're too stunning to be much more than that, right?" Oh, it was so worth the sweet nothings to see her blush like that every time I said them.

Although her cheeks had started glowing, she was still able to keep her composure. "Wrong. Wrong. Wrong," she deadpanned, and looked like she planned on ignoring me in favor of her meal. But when kept looking at her for an answer, she gave a sigh. "Fine. It doesn't really matter anyway. But if you must know…" her eyes shifted uneasily towards the walls, "I'm currently…twenty-five."

Suddenly I knew why my three year age gap with Lumina had just made her chuckle.

My jaw all but hit the table. I really couldn't help it. And once again, my mouth went off before having a chance to reconnect with my brain. "You're almost a whole _decade_ older than me?!" I blurted, eyes almost bulging. But… But… What?! That couldn't be right! Like…Nami was all _mature_ and everything, but that didn't mean that she was only ten or so years off from being old enough to be my _mother_, for Goddess sake! Apparently my expression was pretty transparent of my feelings, because Nami had suddenly got very fidgety in her seat, although she now was wearing a bit of a smirk. She didn't seem to be able to choose between giving into the awkwardness of the situation, or enjoying the new power she had over me and my surprise.

Her smile grew as I just sat there, blinking stupidly. Apparently she had decided on rubbing this in my face while she had the chance, because her evil grin only grew and she decided to keep on talking. "Actually…that's not the half of it." Casually brushing her bangs of her eyes, the traveler added, "My birthday also happens to be in a couple of weeks. Then…I will be a full eight years older than you." It was obvious she was _fully_ enjoying herself now. I still had the facial appearance of a goldfish.

Her words grounded me a bit, though. If one thing always made sense in this world, it was that birthdays were always _full _of potential... "Oh. Really? I didn't know you're born in Fall…" I gave a little nod. Trying to hold a conversation like a normal person, instead of acting like she'd just sprouted a second head or something. "That's cool. You having a party?"

Shit. Here I go, trying to be polite after making a fool of myself, and then she gets a face like _that_. Like I just smacked her upside the head and told her that the sky was on fire. Her face twisted into something like panic and a sudden dose of depression at the same time. It was obviously the wrong thing to say - if that sudden darkening of her eyes was any indication. And I was too busy letting my previous smile drop to the table before I finally managed to stammer out an apology that I wasn't sure even was really _for_. "Sorry, sorry, sorry… I didn't mean to-"

But she held up a hand, her lips tight but with the corners still slightly turned up. At least…she wasn't pissed or something… "It's alright," she near whispered. The hum of the refrigerator thundered over her voice – which was saying something, since Mom always bought quiet, state-of-the-art appliances. "It's just…that I…" She flexed her fingers, seeming to watch them in fascination. "…I don't do parties." Her expression washed over into a neutral blank, something that almost scared me more than one of her piercing glares.

Wait…not liking _parties_? What! What was_ that_ supposed to mean?? "Hold on," I questioned, not being able to hold back a smile at the crazy words that had just come out of her mouth. I twirled a wrist in her direction. "Do you mean that you don't _like_ having fun or just don't know where to go to _have_ some?"

Nami's eyes now looked both grim _and_ confused. She reached over to her gifted journal – apparently no longer worried it was going to blow up – and began to absentmindedly flip pages. Either she had suddenly become entranced with it, or she _really_ didn't want to hear where this was going.

I took that as my moment to strike.

"Well then," I laughed, leaning back in my chair and kicking my feet up on the table. "I'm gonna have to teach you to let loose then, huh?"

With a thud, the journal fell promptly to the floor.


	5. Burn

**Stormy Says:** I'm not going to bore you with endless – although well deserved – apologies. For any of my old readers who might stumble upon this, I hope you enjoy this the most. But I wish newbies a good time too~ Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Burn**

~~~..~~~

It was a wonderful plan, if I had to say so myself. And it had to go just right. There was no room for mistakes this time around – because if there was, I'd probably never get the chance again.

It was pretty crisply Fall by now. Summer heat had left the lunch time hours, and a breeze had taken its place. The sun was low on the mountains and the sky above was a dull orange color – I gave a smile as it reminded me of counting leaf colors with Lumi all those weeks ago. But the smile faded when I remembered the fact she probably still hated my guts from our conversation. …And I tried to distract myself with the swishing noise my jeans made as I walked down Main Street. I wrapped my arms tightly around me. Damn wind… Tucking my hands into my armpits, I was more than happy to finally come to the entrance of the Blue Bar. The faint sounds of a guitar being plucked melted though the wooden door, and the noise hit me full on as I turned the handle and went inside.

"Evenin'," Griffin mumbled, sitting on one of his own bar stools. The instrument I had heard was in his large hands. The older man's dark blue eyes looked me over from underneath his bushy eyebrows, but it wasn't long until his gaze fell back to the guitar. A little scuffling met my ears, and I saw that Muffy was on the other side of the counter, scrubbing the surface down with a rough sponge. She gave a quick smile in my direction before focusing back on her work. It was odd to see her in something other than her signature red dress. A casual gray sundress hung on her body, although her blond curls were still as bouncy as ever. The only light in the bar came from a dim lamp in the corner. And seeing how un-expectant the two of them appeared to be, I guessed that business must be slow.

"Not get many customers tonight?" I asked with a yawn, setting myself down on the stool beside Griffin's. His gentle notes reminded me of a lullaby, but I had to stay awake. I had a reason for coming here, after all.

"I guess you could say that." I turned to see that Griffin still had his eyes glued to his guitar while he strummed, but now a little smile played on his lips.

A few feet away, Muffy giggled. "We're closing down the bar a little early tonight." Muffy winked at me over her shoulder while putting a few last bottles away on the shelves. "Me and Griffin are having ourselves some stay-at-home time. A candlelit dinner…kind-of-sort-of thing." While she laughed again, I blinked a couple times. Did that mean her and Griffin were…_dating_?

…I suddenly felt guilty for all those times I had checked Muffy out while having myself a drink. Good thing Griffin was a chill sort of guy. How had I never noticed all this going on, right under my nose?

"I guess you'll be wanting to get rid of me then, huh?" I chuckled, getting ready to rise from my seat. I knew it was the polite thing to do, but I really didn't feel like standing. Going back outside so soon didn't sound inviting.

"Oh, eventually," the barmaid teased. "But you're free to warm up a bit before heading out into that cold again. The weather man on TV said that it will be dropping another ten degrees lower than usual tonight. …Oh! Hun!" She turned to Griffin suddenly, face bright. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Did you know that the weather man is dating the news anchor? The brunette, not the blond. I always knew that their handoffs between segments were a little more than friendly!"

Griffin took the time to glance up from his guitar and look at Muffy proper. "Really?" his voice rumbled. A softness hit his features, his tone gently polite. "How did you hear?" While Muffy began to ramble on the about the odd workings of weather man love triangles, the bar opened up once more. I was in the seat closest to the door, so the icy wind hit me first. And dang! While my arms erupted in goosebumps, I saw the face of the person who'd just come in.

Jack's suspenders hung loose at his sides, swinging with each step he took. I noticed that his shirt was covered in grimy smears in the shapes of handprints, and some gravel fell off his boots as he walked. The farmer took a seat only two stools off from me. His head was bent, hanging low as his eyes seemed to stare down the counter. Guy looked beat. He still hadn't seemed to have spotted me yet. It felt wrong not saying anything to a man who was so close. Muffy and Griffin were still occupied for the time being, so I took it upon myself to play host.

"Hey Jack! Long day out in those dusty fields of yours?" I grinned as he jumped a bit and turned to see who was talking to him. As soon as his eyes hooked mine, though, his expression flashed from confusion to panic.

"Oh… Hello, Rock." He blinked quickly, suddenly very interested in the counter again. I got the hint. I often had that kinda effect on people who were a little more quiet. Well…except Nami, I guess. She never seemed to shy away when I was up to my usual antics.

Speaking of Nami…she was pissed at Jack, wasn't she? I thought of the times she had complained to me about the way he always followed her around like a lost puppy. It felt weird to hear her harsh sighs in my head and to see his face only a few feet away. Even if it was only in my mind, it felt like talking bad about someone while they were still in the room. You just didn't do that. I looked away, suddenly feeling awkward.

"By the way, hun, what did you come for again?" I glanced up to see Muffy looking back at me. Griffin was once again strumming his guitar. The sound calmed me down a bit, and for a second I could pretend that Jack wasn't sitting three feet away from me.

"Oh, yeah." I paused a second to gather my thoughts. Just thinking about my plans made a smile flood my face. "I'm throwing a surprise party at the Inn. You and Griffin are invited, of course. I came to tell you." I felt giddy, like a five-year-old with a secret. Of course, I _was_ being rather brilliant, if I did say so myself…

Muffy's eyebrows raised. The Inn usually didn't host parties – if anyone in the Valley ever did, it was at the Villa. "Oh really? What's the occasion?"

My grin grew all the wider. "A birthday party for the lovely Miss Nami." By this point, I couldn't help but watch Jack out of the corner of my eye. Yet his only response to my words was a shuffle in his seat. I felt oddly disappointed.

"I win again!" Muffy bounced and clapped her hands together, curls flying. I laughed, although I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. She flung herself around to face her man. "Didn't I call it, Griffin? Like a week ago? You know I did!"

"I think I remember something of the sort," he chuckled, looking up to her face between chords.

The confusion on my face must have been obvious, because Muffy suddenly looked apologetic. "Oh, sorry. I just get so excited sometimes!" A new silence hung in the hair. The only thing interrupting it was a few giggles from Muffy, but it was obvious what had just happened was not going to be given any explanation.

"But…yeah," I continued hesitantly. Curiosity still burned, but I soon found my voice. "I just wanted to throw a birthday party for her since only the Goddess knows the last time she had a proper one. It was just the right thing to do." I leaned back in my stool, feeling quite satisfied.

Muffy positively beamed at my words.

It was then that I heard a little cough from beside me. I almost jumped. Jack lowered his arm, after covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow. I wasn't sure if his distraction had been accidental or on purpose. I stared for a moment. Eh… It was probably really rude of me to talk about all these party plans without inviting Jack, right? I just hoped Nami wouldn't be too pissed if he showed. But then again, it'd be even weirder if he wasn't even given the chance to attend. The whole Valley would be talking about it…

"So, Jack…" I tried to keep a pleasant voice. But Goddess knows I hated talking to the man. "Like I was saying, the party is next week. Would you like to come?" I gave a strained smile.

Jack scratched the counter with a fingernail. No words came. He turned to Muffy with a nod. "I'd appreciate a Cherry Pink, please."

Muffy looked about as confused as I did, but went over to Griffin all the same. He stopped playing for a few seconds to point out the proper bottles on the shelves for her to mix.

I didn't really know what to say. Did I just get shot down? Completely ignored? Or was he still going to talk? I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to find words. Jack didn't even so much as look my way. But soon enough, his drink came. Muffy seemed to sense the odd vibe between us, for as soon as she set down the glass she scurried over to Griffin once more.

Jack took a shallow sip, closing his eyes. He looked completely exhausted. I felt like I wasn't supposed to ruin this relaxing moment for him, but I still felt awkward as hell. "Mmm… Takes away a bit of the ache, eh?" He chuckled, turning my way.

I blinked. Maybe the guy just hadn't heard me the first time. Because this was weird. I tried to speak up over the sounds of the guitar strumming. "Umm… Like I said, you're invited to the party if you'd li-"

"Nami doesn't like parties. I thought you'd already know that." Jack said it so matter-of-factly, not even blinking as he spoke. He stared me down with blank eyes and a subtle smile. It reminded me way too much of the look he had given me, all those seasons ago, when I had told him about my dreams of being an author. Yeah. And suddenly, I didn't feel so nice anymore.

"I was being polite. You don't have to come if you don't want to." I realized that my voice was no longer having to compete with Griffin's guitar – I was easily winning. "Besides, what do you know about Nami's likes and dislikes anyway?"

The smile on his lips twisted into a crooked line. "I could ask the same thing about yourself."

My fists clenched on the table, a strange sweat now under my collar.

I felt myself rise to my feet.

The music quickly stopped, Griffin's chord breaking with a twang. I suddenly felt a warm patch on my arm. It was sticky and tight. Looking down, I noticed Muffy squeezing my wrist and giving me hard eyes. "Sit, hun. Sit." Her voice was light and cheery enough, but her vice grip sure wasn't. "I have your drink for you. Here." She scooted a foaming glass over my way, although I knew I hadn't ordered anything. I hesitated. "Drink up. We're closing soon." Her dark eyes darted over Jack's way, and I felt my own do the same.

It irked me to no end to see he hadn't even moved a muscle. He just sat there, sipping his drink like some little granny with a cup of tea. Bastard.

That's obviously not how alcohol's dealt with.

"I think I'll be leaving now." The farmer slowly got up, his knees creaking almost as much as his stool. He popped his fingers and gave a sigh. "Thank you, Muffy. Griffin." With a little nod to each, he proceeded to leave a few coins on the counter. The exact amount owed – no more, no less. His eyes caught mine, and he took a step closer. I quickly became very aware of the fact I was a good few inches taller than him. Yet…none of that seemed to matter to Jack. "Take it easy, Rock." With an all too easy smile, he held out his hand. His nails were caked with dirt.

I didn't move. I just stared him down, daring him to smile any wider. It only took a few seconds for him to get the idea. With a soft sigh, he lowered his hand. "Just don't ever say I didn't try," he whispered under his breath, raising an eyebrow. I could sense Muffy leaning in, trying to catch his words. But it was obvious that this was a message for me - and me alone.

I resisted the urge to all but bare my teeth. "I'm not sure why you're trying in the first place, farmer boy."

Jack didn't respond. The man just turned away from me and went back the way he came. The chilly wind howled as he opened the door, the silence returning as it closed. But it didn't last for long.

"What the hell was that for?" Muffy wailed, hands knotted up in her own hair. Griffin chucked softly beside her, but she quickly smacked his shoulder. "This isn't a time to be laughing! Rock just managed to make a fool of himself and try to take on Jack in under five minutes!" She groaned in defeat. "Why do you have to be so _sensitive_ to everything Jack says? And you seemed to be doing so well on your little date with Nami back during summer. But after this…!"

"Oh," said Griffin, a look in his eye. "You're worried about the boy's love life? And here I was, thinking you were going to yell at him for scaring away one of our best customers." Muffy smacked him again, making him only laugh harder.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Nami's name had snapped out of my anti-Jack thoughts.

"Nothing, hun," Muffy dismissed with a wave of her hand. But I just rolled my eyes. "I think we'll close up now, anyway. Especially after _that_ little shot of excitement." She sighed, giving me a tired look.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but it was no use.

"Maybe some other time, kiddo." Griffin's body language was relaxed, but his voice obviously wanted to wrap up this conversation. I suddenly became worried. I looked back and forth between the two, but both had gone back to their own business. They weren't mad at me, were they? Gah, stupid Jack, having to always go and mess shit up. If he hadn't come to the bar in the first place… I glanced at the drink Muffy had given me, white foam untouched. For some reason, looking at it made me blush.

"I…" My eyes bounced between the floor and the walls. "…I'll, uh, catch you later. …Goodnight, I guess."

The door felt extra heavy as I shut it behind me.


End file.
